deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Neon Nights
SM00: Neon Nights is a side mission in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It can be obtained by Adam Jensen during any of his three visits to Prague, and can be completed during any of those visits. Completing this mission unlocks an achievement/trophy of the same name. Objectives & XP Rewards * With CASIE, there is a 500 XP bonus (see walkthrough for details) Starting the Mission This mission comprises a sequence of objectives. You may start the mission at any of the objectives in the sequence. However, in order to maximize XP gain, it is preferable to start the mission by obtaining the first objective of "Dealing in Colors." To start the mission at the first possible objective, go to the area labeled "courtyard" in the in-game map of the Překážka District. This courtyard is at the middle of the northern edge of the district and is located north of the Velvet Rock landmark. The back of the courtyard is a gated restricted area. The restricted area contains a safe containing a pocket secretary with the message "Neon Strategy," along with other valuables. Reading it will start the mission at the "Dealing in Colors" objective, discussed below. For additional plot-related information, at the end of the restricted area is a breakable wall that leads to an area with another pocket secretary, containing the message "Another Neon Victim." Alternatively, you may skip the first step of viewing the "Neon Strategy" pocket secretary described above, and initiate the mission at any of the subsequent objectives ("Behind Our Backs", "The Rave", "The Door of Perception", and "Where All the Color Comes From") by completing the requirements discussed below for triggering that objective. * For example, if you skip the first step of viewing the "Neon Strategy" pocket secretary, and directly proceed to read the e-mail on the drug dealer Bonbon's computer in unit #22 of Zeleň Apartments, the mission will initiate with "Behind Our Backs" as the objective. * As another example, if you skip both steps discussed above and directly proceed to read the appropriate pocket secretary found in unit 202 of 33 Hlavní Apartments, the mission will initiate with "The Rave" as the objective. It is also possible to have multiple steps of the objective-chain be active at once, by satisfying the respective trigger conditions of non-consecutive objectives. Walkthrough Dealing in Colors Go to Zeleň Apartments unit #22, which is an apartment unit used for Bonbon's neon dealing operations. In the stairwell, look for a vent. Follow through the vent to a restricted area. Crawl through until you reach the apartment, which is also a restricted area. One of Bonbon's business partners will conveniently get a call, which allows ample time to hide in the kitchen and listen in. Once he's done talking, he'll sit down on the bed, making him vulnerable to a takedown. To complete the mission objective, find Bonbon's computer in the kitchen area covered by a box. The password to the computer is DobraNoc, which can be found on a pocket secretary located on a small table in this apartment. Reading the e-mails on Bonbon's computer will complete the objective. One of the e-mails mentions that an apartment in the Čistá District has been holding Neon parties, providing the next objective. Behind Our Backs Make your way to unit 202 at 33 Hlavní Apartments in the Čistá District. This apartment has a security feature that initially detects you as an intruder. Quickly hack the computer via hacking or a multi-tool. After hacking the computer, the computer will automatically update its information so as to recognize you as the apartment owner, allowing you to now move around freely. If you take too long to hack the computer, the house AI on the computer will alert two policemen to investigate the apartment. Once you have logged into the computer, use the interface on the computer to hire cleaning service (under "House A.I.", then "environment"). Hiring cleaning service will be of benefit later on. To complete the mission object, head to the bathroom. At the edge of the tub is a pocket secretary with the message "Neon Rave?" Read the pocket secretary to learn that a party is happening in another place behind a courtyard not far from here. For additional plot-related information, head to the bedroom to find a victim who had died due to Neon use. The Rave The Rave is located in the Train Tunnels, which can be reached through Ludvig's courtyard. There are multiple ways of getting into the Rave. * To the left of the entrance are trash containers hiding a breakable vent cover. You can enter the Rave from here if you are capable of breaking the vent cover and can survive the electrified area inside. * You may obtain the Neon Keycard to the door if you hired cleaning service for the previous objective. Return to 202 Hlavní, which is now spotless if you hired the cleaning service. You will find the keycard by interacting with the swan towel on the bed. If the apartment has not yet been cleaned, take a metro ride to another location and come back, so that the status of the apartment is updated. * You may destroy the door to the rave by using gunfire or explosives. Whichever way you got into the party, make your way to the locked room and get inside. You will find a dead augmented raver with a pocket secretary (with the message "Do Not Take Neon! ") warning him, too late, of the dangers of using Neon as an Aug and the location of the Neon suppliers. The pocket secretary reveals the next location. The Door of Perception Now head to Libuše Apartments #84. It has a giant rainbow swan on its door, making it easy to spot. There are multiple ways into this apartment, either through vents or by hacking the wall panel. If you entered through the door, go into the kitchen area and activate the spray bottle to reveal a secret room with a safe. If you used the vents to get in, you will end up in this room. Unlock the safe and read the pocket secretary to learn the lab’s location. Where All the Color Comes From Head to the Překážka sewers. The Neon lab is located at the south-east part of the sewers. The code you got off the previous pocket secretary can be used on the gated door, but you will notice it is guarded by a turret with an almost 360 degree sweep. One option is to sneak past this turret. The turret is controlled by a security terminal named "antechamber." The security terminal is accessible by the password ImCarcosa, which is given in a pocket secretary in the safe near the turret. After dealing with the turret, proceed up the stairs, where you'll find another keypad. Use the code, or hack. An alternate approach around the turret is through the electrified area in the sewers (at the raised platform to the left of the door leading to the turret room). The loose electricity can be turned off by interacting with the breaker switch. However, turning off the breaker will also disable the keypad lock to the door above. To get through this door, either keep the electricity on so that the lock is hackable (if you have the "Electromagnetic Pulse Shielding" aug upgrade), or keep the electricity off and destroy the door using gunfire. Getting past this door puts you at a platform above the turret. From here, you can cross to the other side of the raised area, and access an entrance blocked by a trash dumpster. If you are unable to move the dumpster, you may drop down and use the locked door at the top of the stairs behind the turret. The next area is the Neon lab. The objective is to get to the far corner of the lab, where the reactors are located. One approach is to get on the catwalk on the left side of the room, where a security hub is located. Use the password 'ImCarcosa '''to disable the alarm system. Once that's done, proceed along the catwalk, all the way around the little cage they have the neon lab inside. Once you start hearing two scientists arguing about something, you know you're close to your goal. At the end of the catwalk, jump up onto some concrete, then fall down, and you're now at your goal. Enter the room of the chemist, Harmony Knapková, where the chemicals to make Neon are kept. You have a few different options here to complete the mission. * You can sneak into the locked area using either remote hacking or the klipspringer aug to get in. If you did not already turn off the laser grid, the panel up there will let you. Now, drop into the lower area where the tanks are and insert a biocell in each white generator in the center (2 are needed) allowing you to hack the now powered panel in the middle and empty the tanks, finishing the mission. * You can destroy the tanks, which will complete the objective. If you destroy the tanks, consider keeping distance to avoid the gas leaking from the tanks. Hacking the lab turret from the security terminal and setting the turret to friendly fire will also accomplish this. * Confront the chemist directly. If you get close enough to her, you will automatically enter a conversation, which can go a number of ways: ** Using "dismantle" then "threaten", or "warn" then "moralize", will make her sound the alarm. ** Using "dismantle" then "reason", or "warn" then "relent", will not make her sound the alarm, but she will not help you either. ** Using "warn" then "confront" will make her sabotage it herself ** If you have the CASIE aug, you can do "persuade" (under "dismantle"), then either "reverse psychology" twice (to trick her into thinking you're going to blow up the tanks), or "make it personal" twice (to guilt her into relenting). You can then use "expert" which will get her to sabotage it herself, or "help" and she will give you the codes and biocells to do it yourself. Once you have chosen your path and emptied the tanks, the mission will be completed. Story items The following story items are associated with this mission. Notable items in the Neon Lab * ZAP stun gun on one of the lab tables, with a box of ammunition. * Multi-tool on the table behind Harmony. There's a pocket secretary informing her of her future on the same table. * A vial of neuropozyne. * A smoke bomb on top of four gas barrels. * Box of 6 shotgun ammo right outside the lab's main entrance, on top of some concrete. * Two fully loaded shotguns (one near the aforementioned main entrance, and the other leaning against some junk close to the bridge that takes you to Harmony's chamber. Can't miss it, it's right next to the row of fridges) and a fully loaded 10mm pistol. * Harmony has a credit chip next to her worth in excess of 400. * There's a lot of crafting parts and credit chips scattered all over the lab, and a biocell hidden to the left of the door that takes you out into the sewage area. Look over the railing, and it's there. * A decent number of 9mm ammunition can be found placed haphazardly throughout the area. The makeshift control room has a machine pistol loaded to almost full capacity, as well as various hacking software and some sellables. Notes * A person visually resembling the owner of the Hlavní apartment 202, John Dubnyk, can be found nearby the apartment building. He carries no items on his body. * For the less aggressive approach, one can shot the gas plugs in the lab's neon lines (very difficult to miss), which will quickly fill the lab with gas, knocking out all the scientists, and leaving only two Dvali (the ones in gas proof gear) standing. * Due to the cramped nature of the lab, a Typhoon blast is very likely to set off the gas system, detonate the gas cylinders, explode the Bobson synthetic's generator, and generally wreak havoc on everybody present, including yourself unless you have the implanted rebreather. * If Harmony is incapacitated after completing the mission, two biocells may be found on her body even if she has given them to Jensen. This appears to be an oversight. *If you have the optimized musculature (heavy lifting) perk, you may grab the nearby vending machine to carry around with you in the room with the turret. The turret will not notice you if you set the object between you and the turret (make sure to place it down in front of you though). *If you want to use the door in the electrical field, you may use one of the 3 explosive barrels in the room to blow it open. Trivia * The objective name "The Door of Perception" is likely a reference to 's 1954 essay '' that details his experiences when taking mescaline. * The name of the mission may be a reference to Black Sabbath song, "Neon Knights". ru:Неоновые ночи Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided side missions Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided achievements